If I hate you, what will happen?
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: Jika aku membenci mu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah akan selamanya benci? Mungkin iya….
1. New Student

**If I hate you, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Jika aku membenci mu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah akan selamanya benci? Mungkin iya….**

**Chapter 1: New Student**

Pagi lagi cerah, saking cerahnya aku terganggu oleh matahari itu. Perkenal'kan, namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 16 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Hari ini aku lagi malas untuk keluar kamar, tapi karna ini hari sekolah, what must I do? Sekolah, menyebal'kan sekali, walaupun aku punya cita-cita menjadi dokter yang handal tapi aku terlalu malas untuk belajar, dasar dunia, andai aku adalah penguasa dunia…

Aku berjalan mengambil handuk bergambar Sakura kebanggaanku, entah kenapa aku suka dengan bunga ini. Aku memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku.

Kurasa aku sudah cukup mandinya, aku keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengobrak-abrik lemariku untuk mencari seragamku, ya, ini dia! Lalu aku memakai rok biru sekolah setengah paha, kemeja putih berlengan pendek lalu sepatu kets hitam.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, disitu yang kulihat hanya moegi, adikku yang sedang makan, pasti ayah sudah pergi, sementara ibu? Pasti dia lagi kencan bersama bronis (Brondong manis). "Moegi, ayah udah berangkat?" Tanyaku sekadar basa-basi.

"Sudah. Nee-chan, sepertinya ibu dapat bronis baru paksa deh." Kata Moegi lalu melanjut'kan makannya. Ibu memang suka memaksa bronis itu untuk menjadi simpanannya, kira-kira sudah 20 lebih bronis ibu. Aku pun duduk dikursi yang ingin kududuki, lalu mengambil roti yang sudah disedia'kan oleh Ayame, pembantu ku. Selama ini Ayame yang menjaga kita karna orang tua kami sibuk. Setelah selesai sarapan aku langsung pergi sekolah, tentu saja barang adikku yang masih 12 tahun.

.

"Sakura!" Teriak sahabatku, Ino. Anak ini buang-buang suara saja, setiap pagi aku diteriakin begitu, sungguh aku tak mau mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, memang setiap pagi aku harus bertanya 'apa', untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada berita baru.

"Apa kamu tau? Hari ini bakal ada anak baru, katanya cowok, keren gak tuh?" Dasar, sepertinya diotaknya hanya ada cowok kali ya?

"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ada, mereka kan sekelas sama kita." Temari tiba-tiba, anak ini bisa membuatku kaget setengah hidup tau gak, dasar setan.

"Apa kau bilang? Setan?" Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan menatap matanya, ini bukan kekurangan lho, tapi dia hanya bisa menganalisa.

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu, kau salah liat kali." Kataku takut. "Tunggu, kau bilang 'mereka' berarti bukan satu donk?" Tanyaku yang teringat kata 'mereka'.

"Ya, denger-denger ada tiga atau empat cowok yang masuk kelas kita, dan mereka sama-sama kenal." Kata Ino si Mrs. Gossip. Empat? Apa mereka membentuk geng? Hah~, tak usah dipikirkan.

"O-ohayo, minna." Sapa Hinata lembut,

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Balas kami bertiga, anak ini pemalu sekali, bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang ia kata'kan saat dia sedang gugup.

Teet Teet

Apa sudah masuk? Menyebal'kan sekali, aku duduk dibangku ku, disebelah Temari.

-Normal POV-

Kakashi-sensei masuk dengan 4 cowok dibelakangnya. "Sekarang kalian kenal'kan diri kalian masing-masing." Kata Kakashi, lalu membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki! Saya pindahan dari Oto, mohon bantuannya!" Kata anak berambut kuning semangat.

"Namaku Sai, aku pindahan dari Oto juga." Kata anak berambut hitam sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, pindahan dari Oto." Kata anak berambut nanas.

"Namaku Sasuke." Hanya itu yang diucap'kan anak berambut pantat ayam. Seketika itu kelas mulai ribut, Kakashi tidak mendiam'kan mereka, dia malas berblushing sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian duduk." Kata Kakashi yang mesih berblushing.

Sasuke disebelah Naruto, sedang'kan Shikamaru disebelah Sai.

_Istirahat_

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju meja kantin yang ia dan temannya duduki, sedang santai-santainya berjalan tiba-tiba ada yang berlari sampai menumpah'kan makanan yang ia beli. "Maaf." Kata orang itu lalu beranjak pergi, tapi ditahan sama Sakura.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun? Ganti rugi donk! Liat tuh, makanan gue jadi jatuh!"

"Kata lu, gue udah buta sampai gak bisa ngeliat tuh makanan jatuh? Lagian gue kan gak sengaja." Kata anak itu.

"Dasar pantat ayam! Apa kau tau, aku menunggu makanan ini 5 menit! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Maaf ya nona pinky, tapi aku buru-buru." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Pinky katamu? Dengar ya-"

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun!" Teriak seorang setan, eh, gadis berambut merah lebay.

"Nih." Kata Sasuke sambil mengasih uang 100 ribu ke Sakura lalu berlari entah kemana.

"Woy! Gue gak minta uang! Woy! Percuma." Kata Sakura, lalu kembali ke bangku kantin.

.

"Lho Sakura? Mana makanan yang lo beli?" Tanya Ino yang nebeng makan (Caranya?)

"Di jatuhin sama pantat ayam." Kata Sakura ketus.

"P-pantat ayam? Ma-maksud Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan dia. Lagian baru pertama masuk sudah dikejar-kejar sama cewek neraka." Kata Sakura sebel.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto." Gumam Temari yang sedang membaca buku _'KHS News Magazine'_, Yang membuat mereka kaget.

Isi Halaman 5:

Murid baru hari ini:

**Nama: Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Ulang Tahun: 10 oktober **

**Zodiak: Libra**

**Golongan darah: B**

**Sifat: Periang, Bersemangat, suka menyegir malu kalau salah.**

**Keluarga: Ayah (Namikaze Minato), Ibu (Uzumaki Kushina)**

**Masa depan: Pemimpin Namiuzu corp.**

**Hobi: nyengir lebar, bikin masalah.**

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ulang tahun: 23 juli**

**Zodiak: Leo**

**Golongan darah: AB**

**Sifat: Dingin, irit kata, gengsi yang tinggi**

**Keluarga: Ayah (Uchiha Fugaku), Ibu (Uchiha Mikoto), Kakak (Uchiha Itachi)**

**Masa depan: Penerus Uchiha corp**

**Hobi: lari dari Sasuke FG**

**Nama: Sai**

**Ulang Tahun: ?**

**Zodiak: ?**

**Golongan darah: ?**

**Sifat: Suka tersenyum.**

**Keluarga: Kakak (Entah dimana)**

**Masa depan: Menjadi Pelukis**

**Hobi: Melukis**

**Nama: Nara Shikamaru**

**Ulang tahun: 22 September**

**Golongan darah: AB**

**Sifat: Pemalas tingkat tinggi.**

**Keluarga: Ayah (Nara Shikaku), Ibu (Nara Yoshino)**

**Masa depan: Ingin menjadi orang biasa**

**Hobi: Tidur, salalu bergumam 'Merepotkan'**

**Nama: Uchiha Itachi**

**Ulang tahun: 9 Juni**

**Golongan darah: AB**

**Sifat: Sopan, rajin**

**Keluarga: Ayah (Uchiha Fugaku), Ibu (Uchiha Mikoto), adik (Uchiha Sasuke)**

**Masa depan: Ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik**

**Hobi: Nongkrong sama Akatsuki.**

"Jadi Sasuke adalah penerus Uchiha corp?" Tanya Sakura enath pada temannya atau siapa.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Gak suka?" Tiba-tiba si pantat ayam itu datang dan membuat Sakura kaget.

"Gak suka? Tentu saja tidak, apa kau tau? Kau sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab, aku heran sama ayahmu kenapa dia memilih kamu daripada kakakmu." Kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Karna Itachi tidak normal." Jawab Sasuke santai, namun sakit.

-Sakura POV-

Nani? Gak normal maksudnya suka sesame jenis atau lebih suka binatang daripada cewek atau apa? "Maksudnya gak normal?" Tanyaku.

"Kakakku lebih suka tante-tante daripada gadis seumuran dengannya." Dasar Sasuke aneh, mungkin otaknya masih ketinggalan di kepala ayamnya.

"Oh, sama donk sama ibuku." Kataku santai, walaupun sebenernya kaget.

"Ibumu suka nenek-nenek?"

"Bukan baka! Tapi ibuku suka bronis." Dasar baka! Emang aku mau punya ibu yang suka nenek-nenek?

"Woy Teme! Bentar lagi masuk nih." Kata Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Bentar Dobe!" Balas Sasuke. Hah~, Merepotkan sekali bertemu dengannya. Dasar Pantat ayam!

T B C

Gimana fic pertamaku? apa ada yang kurang, kalau ada, bilangin ya...

Review...


	2. Mom New Guy

**If I hate you, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kismoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Summary: Jika aku membenci mu, apa yan akan terjadi? Apakah selamanya akan begini? Mungkin iya….**

**Mom New Guy**

"Bentar Dobe!" Balas Sasuke. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau ini, cepetan, ntar lagi masuk, lagian, dari kapan kau suka dengan FGmu?"

"Kau bilang FG? Gue bukan fansgirl nya, mimpi nih orang, kalau gue jadi FGnya." Kata Sakura jijik.

"Mimpi apa gue semalam bisa dapat fansgirl aneh? Perasaan gue tadi malam mimpi indah deh."

"Kalian ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Cepetan, sud-"

Teet Teet

"-ah masuk…" Sambung Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa naruto maksain banget buat masuk? Kalau Naruto-kun mau masuk, masuk saja." Kata Hinata agak marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membela yang benar sih, Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Em…um… i-itu karna Naruto memaksa, aku tidak suka orang yang suka memaksa." Kata Hinata gugup.

"Ya sudah, yuk masuk." Ajak Temari selaku Ketua kelas.

Di perjalan mereka hanya diam, terkecuali SasuSaku, kadang mereka menjambak rambut musuh, kadang mengeluarkan kata 'buntut ayam', 'jidat lebar', 'Bokong ayam', 'wanita pink', 'pantat ayam', 'pinky' dan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas.

Ckleek

"Kalian telat." Kata cowok berambut nanas datar.

"Ya, kita tau kalau kita telat, emang ada masalah?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalian diberi hukuman."

"Siapa lo, ngatur-ngatur kelas ini?" Tanya Temari sewot.

"Ketua kelas." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kok bisa? Perasaan ketua kelasnya gue deh."

"Merepotkan, sek-"

"Tunggu! Tapi kan kita Cuma telat masuk pelajaran, lagian guru juga belum ada." Potong Sakura.

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Shikamaru, Asuma –guru Fisika sakaligus wali kelas 2-3.

"S-sensei?" Tanya SakuHinaInoTema balik.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Shikamaru, kasih hukaman yang pantas buat mereka."

"Sekarang, kalian berdiri dilapangan."

"Ogah! Gue gak mau!"

"Hn? Kenapa gue juga?"

"L-lapangan?"

"kau terlalu jahat Shika! Ayolah, gue ini kan best pren lo."

"Apa benar di lapangan?"

"Kalian ini banyak protes, sekarang silah'kan berdiri di lapangan." Kata Shikamaru malas.

.

"Hah~, nasib gue lagi sial atau apa sih?" Kata Temari entah pada siapa. "Udah telat, posisi gue sebagai ketua kelas digantiin sama tuh nanas."

"Emang lo doank yang sial? Gue juga tau, udah telat, ketemu sama si ayam, dikatain mulu sama tuh ayam."

"Terima saja nasibmu, khukukuku." Ejek Ino.

"mana di awasin sama kakak kelas lagi, apes benget." Kata Sakura.

"Tau, Hinata mah enak bisa kekelas, kita?" Kata Ino.

Flashback: On

"Lho? Hinata? Kamu dihukum?" Tanya kakak kelas berambut panjang.

"I-iya, Neji-nii."

"Ya suadah kau masuk sana." Kata Neji, Hinata pun balik ke kelasnya.

"Gak adil banget! Gue tuh juga berkorban untuk memasuk'kan anak-anak ini kekelas, merekanya aja yang gak mau." Protes Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Pacaran sama Hinata."

Duukk

"Awww… kenapa di pukul senpai?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tak akan kubiar'kan kucing memacari adik sepupuku."

"Aku hanya bercanda kok," Kata Naruto. "Aku juga mau ke kelas."

"Ya sudah sana." Naruto pun juga pergi ke kelas.

"Kita?" Tanya Mereka.

"Tidak."

Flasback: Off

"Senpai, sampai kapan kita disini. Ini'kan musim panas." Protes Temari.

"Sampai pulang."

"Apa! Kakak mau nyiksa kami?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Menurut kalian?" Tanya Neji balik.

_Skip Time_

"Tadaima!" Teriak Sakura lelah.

"Sakura, sudah pulang ternyata, kok lemes?" Tanya Ayame.

"tadi habis jemuran di lapangan." Jawab Sakura. "Kaa-san sama tou-san sudah pulang belum?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum." Jawab Ayme sambil menunduk, Sakura pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

.

Sakura POV-

Kenapa mereka sibuk sekali? Apa mereka tak punya sedikit waktu? Aku masih penasaran dengan pantat ayam itu, kenapa sih gue? Kok jadi mikirin si ayam itu? Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja belajarku, sudah jam 5 ternyata. Andai keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang humoris, aku akan tersenyum terus, dan aku asan tetawa lepas dihadapan mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Siapa ya? Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu itu. "Nee-chan, ibu datang tuh dengan bronis barunya." Ternyata Moegi. Kaa-san bawa bronis yang baru dipacarinya? Dasar, lelaki macam apa itu, main masuk rumah orang. Aku ingin melihat tuh orang. Aku pun berjalan keluar, lalu, apa yang kulihat? Anak baru itu, Naruto! Gak mungkin dia, tapi dengan alasan apa ibu menolaknya? Dia ganteng, imut, periang, dan penerus Namiuzu corp.

"Oh ya Naruto, besok kamu ada acara tidak?" Tanya kaa-san genit.

"Ti-tidak kok, tante." Naruto gugup.

"Jangan panggil tante donk, panggil Mikane-chan aja." Kata Kaa-san tambah genit.

"I-iya Mikane-chan." Sepertinya Naruto terpaksa menjadi simpanan kaa-san. Tapi dengan alasan apa Naruto menerimanya? Tidak penting. Aku pun balik ke kamarku.

_Skip Time_Keesokan harinya_

Hoaam… hari ini hari libur ya? Enaknya kemana ya? Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi aku pun memakai t-shirt putih dan short pant pink. Kenapa sekarang aku memikir'kan Naruto ya?

Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I…

Hpku bordering? Siapa pagi-pagi begini menelponku? Aku pun mengangkat hpku.

"Halo?"

"S-sakura? K-kau dimana?" Tanya orang itu, sepertinya ini Hinata.

"Aku dirumah, emang ada apa?"

"T-tadi aku melihat Naruto dengan ibumu. Apa kau bisa kesini sekarang?"

"Kamu ada dimana Hinata?"

"D-di café Haruna(Numpang doank). Cepet ya."

"Iya-iya." Tanpa memperduli'kan bajuku yang terlalu simple, aku hanya pergi.

.

Aku berlari, kenapa aku lebih memilih berlari? Karna café Haruna dekat dari rumahku.

Krinng

Aku membuka pintu, didepanku sudah ada Hana, pemilik café Haruna. "Selamat datang Sakura-sama." Kata Hana sambil menunduk lalu mengembali'kan kepalanya seperi semula.

"Hai Hana, apa kau melihat Hinata atau ibuku?" Tanyaku, memang benar, keluargaku dengannya sudah dekat.

"Hinata-sama ada disitu." Kata Hana sambil menunjuk meja nomor 8, dan disebalah meja nomor 8 ada ibuku dengan Naruto.

Aku berjalan santai ke meja nomor 8, tapi….

Bruukk

"Awww." Rintihku kesakitan.

"Kau bisa jalan tidak sih? Apa kau lihat kakiku disini?" Kata… Pantat ayam! Kenapa dia ada disini, bukannya…. Tau aha, bingung.

"Gomen, Sasuke."

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk apa aku member taumu?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kau mau menemui Hinata atau Naruto?" Tanya si pantat ayam ini.

"A-aku mau bicara sama kamu."

"Kenapa aku? Emang di pilihan ada kata 'Sasuke'?" Aku pu duduk disebelahnya tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau tau Naruto lebih suka sama tante-tante, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Kenapa aku harus member tau mu? Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tau siapa wanita itu?"

"Tau, Haruno Mikane, suami seorang dokter yang bernama Haruno Hugachi. Benarkan?"

"Apa kau tau dia punya anak?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Anaknya itu adalah… A-aku…"

"Oh."

"Cuma 'oh yang kau bilang? Apa kau tau rasanya? Hah?"

"Ya-ya." Aku sebel dengan laki-laki yang satu ini, aku pun menginjak kakinya.

"Awww! Heh, pinky! Sakit gila!" Rasain!, akupun menghampiri Hinata yang tengan memperhati'kan ibuku.

.

"Gimana Hinata?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada kejadian yang aneh."

-Normal POV-

Kriing

"Hah~, kenapa aku harus ikut sih?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Selamat datang, Shikamaru-sama, Sai-sama." Kata Hana sopan.

"Kita mencari Sasuke, dimana dia?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Di meja 5" Jawab HAna sopan. Mereka pun berjalan kearah meja Sasuke.

"Woy, Sasuke." Sapa Sai, Shikamaru langsung duduk aja.

"Hah~, kalian ini telat."

"Maaf, itu tuh, si Shikamaru, harus dipaksa dulu."

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kau tau kan si Naruto itu lagi jadi simpanannya Mikane?"

"Tau." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Kalian tau siapa suaminya?"

"Hugachi."

"Kalian tau siapa anaknya?" Tanya Sasuke, SaiShika hanya menggeleng.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apa? Anak yang rambutnya pink itu?" Tanya Sai kaget, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

T B C


	3. New News

**If I hate you, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Summary: Jika aku membencimu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah selamanya akan begini? Mungkin iya….**

**New News**

"Apa? Anak yang rambutnya pink itu?" Tanya Sai kaget, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hmmm? Gue gak percaya anaknya Mikane, Sakura. lo tau kan, Sakura, rambut pink, ibunya coklat, ayahnya merah, gimana bisa Sakura lahir?"

"Gue juga bingung tapi dia yang bilang sendiri kok. Lagian untuk apa dia bohong, kalau perlu dia gak usah ngakuin tuh ibunya." Kata Sasuke.

_Sementara SakuHina_

"Sakura, itu pacar baru ibumu atau udah lama?"

"Aku juga gak tau, kayaknya baru deh."

.

"Ummm… Naruto-chan, hari ini suami aku keluar kota, jadi kamu bisa ke rumahku." Kata Mikane centil.

"Gi-gimana kalau anak tante tau?"

"Halah, gak usah mikirin mereka, yang penting kamu senang."

'Senang dari mana? Yang ada gue sengsara tau gak.' Batin Naruto. "I-iya, tante."

"Jangan panggil tante, panggil Mikane-chan sudah cukup."

"I-iya Mikane-chan." Jawab Naruto, Mikane pun bermanja dilengan Naruto. 'Duh~, kenapa sih nasib gue sial mulu?' Batinnya.

.

"Tau ah, gue pergi aja." Kata Sakura marah, lalu pergi entah kemana.

.

Sakura terus berjalan melewati meja nomor 5, ada yang aneh dengan Sakura hari ini. "Sasuke, kejar tuh orang." Kata Sai.

"Kenapa gue?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Udah, cepet sana." Kata Sai sambil menarik lalu mendorong Sasuke.

.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa urusan lo?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja kan boleh." Paksa Sasuke dengan halus.

"A-aku…aku…lapar." Jawab Sakura, Sasuke sweatdrop. "Temani aku makan ya? Pliss."

"Kenapa gak makan tadi di café?"

"Gue mau makan Shiratama anmitsu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hah~, ya sudah, yuk."

.

"Jadi kenapa kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan makanannya.

"Dipaksa."

"Oh."

"Sasu-chan? Ngapain kau disini?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Emang kenapa? Salah?"

"Begitulah, kamu itu aneh, datang kemari berdua dengan cewek, apa tidak aneh?"

"Ummm…. Sudah sana pergi dengan pacarmu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengusir, Itachi pun pergi.

"Sasuke? Aku tak melihat ada keanehan di kakakmu."

"Hah~, dia itu udah pacaran sama Konan, sejak Konan putus dengan Nagato."

"Nagato sama Konan itu siapa?"

"Nagato adalah ketua Akatsuki, kalau Konan itu partnernya, ngerti?" Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat masuk, sudah siang, nanti kulitmu bisa hitam."

"Ngeledek?"

"Siapa bilang? Kamunya aja yang berfikir seperti itu."

"Oh ya Sasuke, sampai bertemu besok." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"sampai bertemu besok." Gumam Sasuke. Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Ternyata nee-chan sudah punya pacar." Kata Moegi yang entah kapan datang.

"Eh? Si-siapa bilang? Nee-chan Cuma makan bareng, itu doank." Kata Sakura lalu pergi kekamarnya.

-Sakura POV-

Hah~, kenyang. Kenapa gue mau makan sama tuh ayam ya? Tidak usah dipikirkan, uangnya yang habis bukan gue, dasar ayam bodoh. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Moegi-chan, apa mereka keluargaku? Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, lupa'kan saja tentang itu, sekarang gue udah kenyang. Aku pun membanting diriku diatas kasur. Hah~, kapanlagi gue bisa ngerjain tuh ayam ya? Rasanya gue mau lagi ngabisin duit yang ada di dompetnya, hihihihi…

Aku pun menikmati siang ini dengan tertawa sendiri, memang kedengarannya seperti orang gila lagi mandi, tapi aku puas dengan apa yang kulaku'kan, bwahahaha…

Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I…

Hah? Siapa sih? Ganggu aja. Aku pun mengankat panggilan itu.

"Halo."

"_S-sakura, Na-naruto m-mau di-di…"_

"Di apa? Di tonjok?"

"_Di-di ti-tidurin sama ibumu."_

"Apa! Cegah donk Hinata! Naruto masih terlalu muda, Hinata!"

"_I-ibumu sudah jauh dari sini, Sakura."_

"Gawat! Sekarang kau dimana?"

"_D-di depan hotel UchiHaru." Kata Hinata._

"UchiHaru? Hotel apaan tuh? Gak penting. Di jalan mana Hinata?"

"_D-di jalan Desu kawaii no. 30."_

"Tunggu aku akan kesana." Gila! Naruto diperkosa mau aja! (Ya tuhan, ini kan bulan puasa, main tidur-tiduran saja.) dasar Naruto baka! Sama saja dengan si ayam, sama-sama baka! Aku pun berlari dengan tenaga extra.

.

Hosh… Hosh… kenapa gak pinjem taksi saja tadi? Dasar Sakura bodoh.

Tinnn Tinnn!

Suara cempreng apa tuh? Aku pun melihat kekiri. Ayam?

"Lo pasti mau ke hotel kita kan?"

"K-kita? Perasaan gue gak punya hotel deh."

"Cepet, masuk."

"Ogah gue naik mobil lo. Gue jalan kaki saja." Aku pun mulai berjalan, si ayam itu masih mengikutiku.

"Sakura-Sakura, hotel UchiHaru itu jauh, kalau lo jalan kaki ntar tuh kaki copot, cepet masuk."

"BAwel amat sih." Aku pun memasuki mobil Sasuke.

.

"Duh~, untung kau datang, cepat, Naruto dan ibumu sudah didalam." Kita pun berjalan kedalam.

.

"Maaf pak, kita mau tanya, ibu Mikane dikamar berapa ya?" Tanyaku.

"Ibu Mikane? Dia ada dikamar nomor 908." Jawab orang itu.

"Makasih banyak ya, pak." Kataku, kami bertiga pun berjalan menuju kamar 908.

.

Ting Tong.

Aku memencet bel kamar 908.

Hening

Ting Tong

Masih hening

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting-

Ckleek

"Sakura?" Tanya orang yang ada didalam kamar, Naruto, wait… dia bukan Naruto, tapi kok mirip ya? Jangan-jangan penampak'kan lagi.

"Sakura? Wah~, kukira kamu tak tau tempat ini." Kata orang yang didalam kamar itu, hah? Itu kan Naruto yang asli.

"K-kalian ngapain disini?"

"Kami sedang membicara'kan tentang hotel UchiHaru." Kata kaa-san tiba-tiba datang.

"UchiHaru itu hotel kalian?" Tanyaku makin bingung.

"bukan punya kita, tapi kalian."

"kalian siapa?"

"Kalian, Sasuke dan Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Punya kita? Kok bisa?

"Kok bisa?"

"Kaa-san dengan Mikoto-chan sudah bersahabat lama, kita berjanji kalau kita mempunyai putra atau putrid, kita akan menikah'kan mereka." Kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Menikah? Kaa-san bercanda kan?"

"Tidak kok cantik, untuk apa kaa-sanmu bohong?" Kata orang yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Sama dia?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Iya, teme! Hah~, aku kalah, kau sudah dapat calon istri, sedangkan aku? Aku belum dapat sama sekali." Kata Naruto.

"Konnichiwa, minna." Kata seseorang yang muncul dibelakangku. "Wah~, Sakura, ternyata kau cantik juga." Lanjutnya.

"Makasih, tante." Kataku sesopan mugkin.

"Tidak usah panggil 'tante', panggil 'Mikoto-chan' atau 'Kaa-san'." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, kaa-san." Entah kenapa aku lebih suka memangginya 'kaa-san' daripada 'Mikoto-chan'.

"Oh ya Minato, mana istrimu?" Tanya Mikoto kepada Minato.

"Dia tidak mau ikut, katanya lagi tidak enak badan."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita mau bernostalgia." Kata kaa-san Sasuke. Membosan'kan, mereka berbicara tentang masa lalu.

.

Dibelakang Hotel ada kolam renang, karna tak ada kerjaan, aku berjalan dipinggir kolam. Nikah? Kenapa harus nikah sama ayam?

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ap-apa urusan lo?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Ada donk, lo kan calon istri gue."

Kan baru calon, belum istri."

"Sama saja pinky." Pinky katamu? Liat aja, kau pasti malu, hahaha.

"Kalau gak jadi gimana? Dasar ayam bodoh." Hehehe, gima reaksinya?

"Bagus deh kalau memang begitu." Katanya santai. Masih santai, kalau lu jadi suami gue, gak bakal gue kasih jatah lo. "Mau pulang?"

"Sama Hinata saja."

"Hinata lagi pedekate sama Naruto, jangan diganggu, ayo." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik aku, dasar tukang paksa.

T B C


	4. Bad Dream

**If I hate you, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Jika aku membencimu, apakah yang terjadi? Apa selamanya akan begini? Mungkin iya…..**

**Bad Dream **

Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir, keren juga anak ini hanya saja dia menyebalkan, andai dia tidak menyebalkan, mungkin aku bisa suka sama nih orang.

-Normal POV-

Sakura tersenyum saat menatap wajah Sasuke, tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sadar dia diperhatikan hanya saja dia tidak bertanya seperti 'Apa liat-liat' dan semacamnya, dengan begini wajah Sakure lebih terlihat bukan? Masa kisah cinta mereka dinamakan 'Ada cinta didalam mobil'? Tidak cocok bukan? Sakura terus menatap Sasuke sampai akhirnya sampai dirumah Sakura.

"Ummm… Sakura, udah sampai." Kata Sasuke sambil blushing.

"Eh? Makasih ya." Sakura pun turun dari mobil Sasuke, setelah turun Sasuke pun pergi.

"Nee-chan sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Moegi yang muncul di belakang Sakura, Sakura pun kaget.

"Siapa yang udah punya pacar? Dia hanya temen nee-chan, salah?" Kata Sakura yang sedikit gugup.

"Dari kemarin dia mengantar nee-chan pulang, pasti ada sesuatu ya?" Tanya Moegi.

"Udah deh, nee-chan capek." Sakura pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

Dia membanting tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari bahwa dia telah menatap wajah si pantat ayam, dia sudah bertekad bahwa, apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke adalah orang yang dibenci Sakura seumur hidup, ingat! Seumur hidup, mau dia nikah sama si Sasuke, mau dia jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, Sasuke adalah orang yang dibenci Sakura titik.

"Kenapa sih jadi kayak gini? Sasuke? Dia itu tidak keren!" Teriak Sakura sambil memukul bantalnya, percuma saja, bantal itu tidak akan menjadi Sasuke.

_Sementara Sasuke_

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya, Itachi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hn."

Sasuke pun masuk kekamar kakaknya, lalu duduk disebelah kakaknya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan tante itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang bermain PS2 nya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu bukan tante-tante."Kata Itachi yang masih fokus bermain PS2.

"Kalau bukan tente-tante berarti perawan tua dong?"

"Kalau kau hanya mau menghina Konan, sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Oke-oke, gimana kalau kakak nikah sama Sakura?" Tawar Sasuke, Itachi yang sudah selesai bermain PS2 menatap Sasuke heran "Dari pada sama tante-tante? Mending sama anak yang dibawah umur kakak kan?"

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kata 'cinta', Sasu-chan." Kata Itachi sambil menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah cukup umur kok."

"Sasu-Sasu, apa sih yang ada didalam pikiranmu sekarang?" Tanya Itachi. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi, masih ada kencan, Bye Sasu-chan." Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

Sasuke menidurkan badannya ke kasur kakaknya. Apa kalian tau? Sasuke itu suka berandai-andai, sekarang saja dia lagi berandai-andai. Dia menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, menikmati kedinginan kamar kakaknya.

Lama-kelamaan Sasuke mulai tertidur…

_Sasuke POV_

_Dimana aku? Perasaan aku ada dikamar Itachi?_

"_Jadi Sasuke? Apa kau mau menikahi Sakura dengan kebencianmu terhadapnya?" Kata orang yang asing bagiku, dan disebelah terdapat perempuan berambut pink? Sakura?_

"_Eh? Saya mau menikahi Sakura dengan kebencianku." Kenapa aku menerimanya? Jangan salahkan aku jika ada yang salah dengan ini semua._

_Setelah acara yang bisa kukatan aneh, aku ada dikamar berdua dengan Sakura tentunya, keringat mengalir ditubuh saat Sakura keluar denga maju yang…umm….minim_

"_Jadi kita sudah siap bertarung?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan senyuman iblisnya._

"_Bertarung? Maksudmu apa?"_

"_Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, bagaimana kalau aku memasukan ini ke mulutmu?" Kata Sakura sambil membawa 1Kg cabe rawit. "Terus kamu gigit ampe abis." Bisiknya ditelingaku._

_Aku hanya bisa diam, sekarang mulutku sudah penuh dengan cabe berwarna hijau itu._

"_Kenapa diam? Cepat gigit." Entah kenapa aku menurutinya, dan lalu…_

Hosh….. hosh… aku terbangun dari mimpi anehku itu, menyeramkan bila aku menikah dengan si Pinky itu, apa malam pertamaku akan menjadi seperti itu? Oh tuhan, aku tidak mau. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Glek Glek Glek

Kenapa aku mau turut dengan si Pinky itu ya? Padahal kalau aku menolaknya, pasti itu tak akan terjadi.

Ting Tong

Siapa sih jam segini bertamu? Merepotkan… Tunggu? Dari kapan aku meniru gaya Shikamaru? Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukakan pintu untuk yang bertamu.

Ckleek

Ternyata mereka, kukira siapa.

"Hn? Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Kenapa sih teme? Gak boleh?" Tanya si baka dobe.

"Bukannya kalian lagi pedekate ya?" Tanyaku.

"gimana mau pedekate? Hinatanya aja gugup, gak ngerti gue." Kata dia santai. "Oh ya teme, PS kita rusak boleh gak main dirumah lo?"

"Boleh, kebetulan gue juga lagi kesepian." Mereka pun masuk tanpa izin dulu dan langsung lari kekamarku.

.

Aku menatap dobe dan Sai yang sedang bermain PS, seperti anak kecil saja, sementara Shikamaru sudah pasti tidur-tiduran dikasurku.

"Oh ya teme, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura?" Seketika itu Sai kaget, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nikah?" Tanya mereka berdua, dasar baka dobe, gue bunuh juga lo.

"Iya, si teme akan nikah minggu depan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Gue gak mau nikah sama tuh cewek." Kataku sambil membuang muka kejendela besar.

"Kenapa teme?"

"Gue habis mimpiin malam pertama gue."

"Kenapa? Sakura sadis ya?" Tanya Sai yang tersenyum.

"Sadis banget, masa gue harus makan 1kg cabe rawit, lo bisa bayangin gak?" Kataku sambil duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan sekali, kukira kau membencinya."

"Biar lebih jelas, tanya sama baka dobe." Kata Sasuke lalu tidur.

"Kok gue?"

"Sudah, cepat jelaskan." Naruto pun menjelaskan dan blab la bla aku tidak mendengarnya

.

Hosh…. Hosh mimpi itu lagi? Aduh… benar-benar sial nih mimpi. "Lo kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran disofa.

"Gu-gue m-mimpi itu lagi." Kataku yang seperti habis marathon.

"Cuma makan cabe aja lo takut, apalagi lo makan cabe rawit plus cabe merah? Lo tau gak kalau si Sakura itu sadis banget?" Kata si baka dobe, lo mau nakutin gue atau apa sih dobe? Bingung gue sama lo, sahabat atau apa gue lo?

"Lagian itu Cuma mimpi, gak usah dipikirin." Kataku lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku membasuh mukaku dengan air, aku melihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin, apa sih kurangnya gue? Kok Sakura tidak tertarik pada gue ya? Itulah pertanyaanku di tahun ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat teman-temanku sedang bermain. Aku memutar mataku bosan, bosan melihat mereka berdua main, dan Shikamaru tidur, mempunyai teman aneh itu merepotkan.

Ting Tong Ting Ting Tong

Siapa lagi sih? Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya….

"Mana si nanas itu?" Tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Nanas? Gue gak suka nanas, udah deh, pergi."

"Gak bisa gitu! Dia udah ngambil posisi gue!" Teriak Temari didepan mukaku yang bisa dibilang tampan.

"Masalah gituan aja lo rebutin, ya udah masuk, sekalian aja pukul dia." Kataku mempersilahkan Temari masuk.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ikut gue." Kataku lalu berjalan menuju kamarku.

T B C

Review cause I need your review

Ada yang ngert gak? *PLAK*

Hehehehe, Pliss Review!

Kata-kata yang ada diatas itu abaikan saja

Review karna aku perlu review kalian *SAMA AJA, BAKA*

Sekali lagi Review ya ^_^


End file.
